


The Best Policy

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon's request: "Nino/Jun - Superhero AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friendly anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friendly+anon).



> For the pairing/trope meme over [here](http://kinoface.dreamwidth.org/58237.html). A lovely anon requested a Matsumiya superhero AU and added, "They could both be superheroes, or one could be a superhero and the other a super villain..." How can I resist that?
> 
> Unbeta'd and ridiculous!

Jun gets the call right as he's about to slip into his steamy, lavender-scented bath. If it were his personal phone, he'd ignore it, but this is _the_ phone, and ignoring it is definitely not an option. He doesn't even put his bathrobe back on, just makes his way to the bedroom so he can change into his uniform as he answers the call.

"Commissioner?"

On the other end, Police Commissioner Sakurai sounds panicked. "Amethyst Avenger, it's an emergency! Someone has broken into the bank vault!"

Jun frowns, glancing up at his wall clock. "But isn't it after hours? Surely there are no hostages?" He's glad to help, of course, but usually they don't call him for this sort of thing.

"Er... maybe you should just get down here and see for yourself."

~

A crowd has gathered along the police barrier outlining the building; people are speculating and murmuring to each other as they stare and point at the spotlight-illuminated figures on the roof, then shouting excitedly at _Jun_ as soon as they notice he's arrived. He smiles and waves before landing gracefully beside one of the clusters of policemen.

"What's going on here?"

"One suspect, one hostage," one of the officers explains. "The hostage has been confirmed as Aiba Masaki, a bank employee. Apparently he came by after hours to look for his phone which he claims he forgot here. He kept going on and on about how it's his girlfriend's birthday and she's gonna to be so upset if he doesn't call..."

"And the suspect?"

The officer shrugs. "We've got nothing. We tried talking to the guy, but he insisted on speaking with you."

Jun lifts an eyebrow, curious now. "Really?"

"Said he had a special request for you."

That sounds unlikely to end well, but it also sounds unlikely to be something Jun can't handle. He thanks the officer and flies up to the roof, where two men are engaged in an animated conversation about comic books until one of them -- the one wearing the yellow domino mask -- notices Jun's arrival.

"So," the masked man says, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt. "The Amethyst Avenger finally arrives."

"How exciting!" the other man -- this must be the hostage, Aiba Masaki -- cries, grinning inexplicably. "Miori-chan's gonna be sooo jealous that I get to be rescued by a bona fide superhero. Oh, but please be gentle! Robber-san has been very nice to me!"

The masked man rolls his eyes and gives the hostage a shake. "Shut up, you."

Jun takes pause at this odd exchange but recovers quickly to address the matter at hand. "The officers down there already told me that you have a special request, but I should warn you: I don't negotiate with criminals. Ever."

The masked man regards him coolly and holds his gaze, as if waiting for him to crack. When Jun doesn't budge, the masked man sniffs dismissively and says, "Fine. In that case, all I require for this guy's safe return is a new keyboard. S'what I was gonna spend the money on anyway."

"You're robbing a _bank_ to buy a new _keyboard_? Why not something more extravagant, like -- wait, what am I saying. _I don't negotiate with criminals!_ "

"Yeah, that's what I thought." the masked man sighs, then says, "Let the record show that I'm not a murderer. I knew you were gonna catch him."

Jun starts to ask what he's talking about, but in the next instant the masked man shoves the hostage off the roof, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Jun zooms after him without a second thought, catching him halfway down and delivering both of them gently onto the concrete below. The hostage, now _former_ hostage, stumbles away, shouting not in fear but excitement. "Uwaaa, that was amazing! Miori-chan might not even believe me! Do you think any news cameras caught that?"

Jun leaves him with the police officers who swarm around to make sure he's okay. By the time Jun makes it back up to the rooftop, the masked man is nowhere to be found.

~

The police try to track down the masked man, whom the media has taken to calling Bolt because of his yellow mask and speedy getaway, but they don't have much to go on. There are no fingerprints or DNA at the scene, and it's not as if they can stake out every single place in Japan that sells keyboards with any sort of efficiency -- especially for a first-time villain who, despite all the fuss he caused, didn't actually end up stealing anything or hurting anyone.

Of course, as soon as Jun decides to put learning more about this new villain on the back burner, he gets another call from the commissioner.

"It's him again, Avenger," Sakurai says gravely. "He's taken over an art exhibit downtown. There are dozens of hostages this time."

Jun is already on the move. "I'll be there in a flash."

~

When Jun arrives on the scene, one of the officers outside the building shows him a picture of a dark-skinned, sleepy-eyed man with bright smudges of paint on his face. "This is Ohno Satoshi, the artist," the officer says. "He's in there along with thirty-two guests. As far as we know no one's been hurt, but Bolt hasn't made any demands yet either. He says you're the only one allowed in."

Everything worked out last time, but Jun is on high alert anyway. For all he knows, this guy might be working up to something.

Inside the exhibit, it takes only a moment to see that all the guests are safe where they're huddled together on one end of the room. In the center of the room, near a towering glass sculpture of a fisherman, Bolt is sitting on the ground, gazing at a curled-up figure in front of him: the artist.

Jun rushes forward, stopping when Bolt finally notices him and grabs the artist, hauling him up by his shoulders. His eyes are closed, his body sagging lifelessly in Bolt's arms. Jun clenches his fists, cursing himself for not getting there more quickly. "What have you done to him!"

Bolt glances down at the artist, then back up at Jun. "Who, this guy? I didn't do anything. He fell asleep while we were waiting for you to show up."

It's too outrageous for Jun to believe at first, but sure enough, when he listens closely he can hear the artist snoring quietly. "Erm... well... fine, but like I said last time, I don't negotiate with criminals -- so whatever you're after, just give up now!"

"Wow, _rude_ ," Bolt scoffs. "You didn't even let me make my demand. I'd be perfectly happy to surrender to someone with _manners_ , but..."

Jun rolls his eyes. His frustration is spiking by the second. "What is it then?"

Bolt looks him in the eyes and says, deadpan, "A copy of the new Dragon Quest game."

"Honestly! You're holding these people hostage for a video game?!"

"Not all of us have extravagant tastes like you."

Jun is about ready to use his heat vision on this smartass, but he takes a deep breath and forces himself to speak calmly. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I've told you: no matter how petty your demands are, _I'm not negotiating._ "

He's expecting a snappy comeback, but Bolt just regards him thoughtfully, as if he's contemplating something. Finally he asks, "So you're not even willing to consider it? Not even now, when the stakes are higher?"

Jun nods. " _Especially_ now."

Bolt sighs and loosens his grip on the artist. "Very well then. I can tell when something's not going to pan out." Then he shoves the artist away, towards the towering glass sculpture. Jun dashes to grab him -- and when he looks back up, with the artist snoozing safely in his arms, Bolt is gone.

~

After that, weeks pass without incident, but Jun doesn't stop worrying. No property damage and zero casualties means the media is ready to dismiss Bolt as a harmless prankster, but to Jun it seems clear that there's some larger scheme at play here, and he's anxious for the day when it all comes to a head.

That day arrives faster than he was expecting. He doesn't get a call from Police Commissioner Sakurai this time; instead, he hears about it on the news program that's running in the background as Jun prepares dinner.

"...returning now with updates on this current hostage situation..."

Jun peeks up from his pasta sauce to the TV, wondering why the commissioner hasn't called him yet. And then he sees where the hostage in question is being held.

He's moving before the reporter on the screen can even finish her sentence.

~

Jun uses his super hearing to pick up the details on his way; countless people around the commissioner's office have begun acting strange, standing lifelessly in place, while the commissioner himself was last seen following the orders of a familiar masked villain. Bolt was spotted holding a small device in his hands, and speculations of mind control have begun to take over the news reports.

Flying overhead, Jun can see just how far Bolt's reach is. Whatever he's using, it seems to be affecting people up to half a mile away, even the police officers and the commissioner's own private security team. They don't attack Jun when he finally touches down, but they do acknowledge him, each one slowly turning towards the commissioner's office to watch him enter.

Inside, he instantly spots Bolt: he's sitting in the commissioner's swivel chair, feet kicked up onto the desk like he owns the place, and in his hands is what looks like a 3DS with a little antenna soldered onto it. Commissioner Sakurai is standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders, looking blank-faced but, thankfully, unharmed.

"You've gone too far this time!" Jun cries, stepping forward and ready to fight. Bolt swivels towards him with a menacing smile and points the 3DS's antenna in his direction.

Jun prepares for the worst -- but nothing happens.

Bolt looks just as shocked as Jun feels. He glares down at the 3DS and shakes it, then looks back up at Jun. "What the hell! Do you not eat fast food?!"

"Of course not! I cook all my own meals and use only fresh, organic ingredients!"

"Oh, you cook? That's nice. Do you make a decent hamburger?"

"Yeah, I was actually making this really good meat sauce when I saw the news -- WAIT, HOLD ON. Is _that_ how you brainwashed all these people, by putting something in the food?!"

Bolt instantly goes from sweetly conversational to furious, but rather than lashing out, he stomps his feet onto the ground like a petulant child and grumbles to himself. He mashes a few buttons on his 3DS -- Jun wonders if he's actually inputting something or just venting frustration -- but after a few moments, he seems to calm down, the tension slowly disappearing from his posture. "I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway," he mumbles.

Jun blinks. This is the last thing he expected. "What?"

Bolt looks up at him shyly, shrugging. "I get it now. This whole time, nothing's really worked. I got your attention, sure, but I can't get you to negotiate with me -- but it's for the best, right? If you gave me what I wanted, but it was only because I backed you into a corner or forced you to do it... it wouldn't really be sincere, would it?"

As absurd as it seems, Jun senses that Bolt is genuinely feeling regretful about what he's done. "That's right," he says carefully.

Bolt continues, "People are always saying it's best to tell the truth, but I never really got it until now. I guess next time I'll just ask outright."

"Most people are willing to help if you just ask," Jun says gently. Then, remembering the keyboard and the video game, he asks, "What did you want this time, anyway?"

Bolt considers for a while before answering. "A lifetime supply of home-cooked hamburgers."

Before Jun can react, Bolt throws the 3DS onto the ground, smashing it into pieces. Immediately, Commissioner Sakurai drops to his knees, groaning and clutching at his head, and Jun rushes forward to help him up and make sure he's okay. He seems fine, just a bit disoriented, and judging by the sounds coming from outside, everyone else has returned to normal as well.

When Jun stands and looks around the room -- of course -- Bolt is long gone.

~

Jun flies home that night feeling oddly at peace. He's no closer to solving the mystery of Bolt's identity or intentions, but something about that last interaction, and the sincere regret in Bolt's voice, tells him he won't be hearing from this particular masked villain ever again.

The next Monday, Jun goes to work as his mild-mannered secret identity, and in his office he finds a bouquet of flowers. It's a beautiful mix of violets, lilacs, purple pansies and irises, and wonderfully fragrant sprigs of lavender, with one bright yellow sunflower in the middle. Peeking out from the array of soft petals is a square, handwritten note:

_Wanna make me dinner tonight? -Ninomiya from down the hall_

Jun is grinning as he walks down the hall to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Jun's secret identity is Matsumoto Jun, but his real name is Jun-El.


End file.
